


Spork

by Encyclopedianerdia



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encyclopedianerdia/pseuds/Encyclopedianerdia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock+Kirk=Spork. The villain helped Captain Kirk more than he knew. Without him, Kirk may have never realized he was in love. Warning: Spoilers for Into Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spork

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters (they do, however own various pieces of my soul.) Please feel free to comment what you think, or if I have made any mistakes. Thanks!
> 
> With all due respect,  
> ~encyclopedianerdia.tumblr.com

"My crew is my family, and I'd do anything for my family. Wouldn't you?" Kahn asked.

Spock. Spock immediately flew to the forefront of Captain Kirk's mind. The second, slightly slower thought, was that he would. Do anything for him.

And he already had. When Spock had been in that volcano. "He would let you die..." But Kirk couldn't bring himself to do that.

He sacrificed the enterprise. He nearly sacrificed his entire crew. All for Spock.

That was why he helped Kahn, in the end. Not out of any desire to right wrongs, although that was a contributing factor.

No, Captain Kirk helped Kahn because he loved Spock, and Kahn loved his crew. If he had needed someone to help him free Spock, he would have wanted them to do the same thing.

*

"I went back for you, because-"

"Because you're my friend."

That wasn't exactly what Kirk had in mind. He had planned to tell Spock about the love he had recently realized he felt.

Instead, he simply agreed. He was dying, what did it matter? If Spock had reciprocated, which he obviously didn't, he would be left without love.

Either way, it wouldn't work out well for Kirk.

Option One: Spock didn't love him, and he died having been rejected only a moment before. Option Two: Spock did love him, but would be soon left alone. Option Three: Kirk didn't breathe a word about love.

He chose option three.

*

Spock punched Kahn in those infuriatingly high cheekbones over and over again.

When Captain Kirk had punched him, Kahn hadn't even flinched. When Spock did it, he bled.

Kirk had been avenging the death of a friend, whereas Spock had been avenging the death of- he now realized- the man he loved.

Spock was not prone to fits of passion. He was usually the voice of reason, of logic. In that moment, however, with Kahn in such a perfect place...

He simply could not resist trying to kill him for killing Captain Kirk.

Blood for blood, he thought. It's only fair. 

He regretted never having the chance to tell Kirk. Not that he ever would, in the most likely scenario. But he'd like to at least have had the chance. Spock didn't know his own feelings until it was too late, and the object of those feelings was dead.

The least he could do was kill Kahn.

*

Three words were whispered at Captain Kirk's sickbed. Not many made it through his haze, but those three were part of the select few. By far the most important and heartfelt.

"I love you."


End file.
